A Noite do Festival
by Analoguec
Summary: Uma noite de festival muda a vida de Rin. Depois disso, ela e Sesshoumaru se perguntam se ainda poderão ficar juntos... – PARA LEILA


_Nota da Autora: _Primeiramente, este one-shot _não _é continuação de _Itazura na kisu... _A continuação sairá depois (ainda estou trabalhando nela); este aqui é presente para Leila-dono! Parabéns, Leila! _(Mandando muitos beijos) _E um beijinho para Lan Lan, que me ajudou neste capítulo!

Estou um pouco ocupada, mas ainda estou escrevendo. Quando eu organizar minha vidinha, eu voltarei a postar normalmente... Espero. _(engole em seco) _

Quem quiser saber o que estou fazendo, passem no meu profile e dêem uma olhadinha. (Quem quiser, lógico...)

Espero que gostem deste one-shot! Se o considerarem digno de um comentário e puderem mandar, ficarei muito feliz em recebê-lo!

_Este one-shot é classificado pelas regras do site como sendo R; portanto, não o leia se não gostar de cenas de violência e de Rin e Sess agindo de forma mais íntima._

_Nota de sete de maio de 2005: _por causa de mais uma "norma" do nosso _amado _efe efe ponto net, retirei a letra de música deste songfic. A versão completa estará em breve em outro site – ver profile.

**A Noite do Festival**

**Música: **_Yubiwa, _de Sakamoto Maaya (Escaflowne movie).

**Rin olhou-se no espelho meio sujo da hospedaria em que estava, arrumando novamente o obi do kimono rosado que usava. Os olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, mas precisava demonstrar alegria na noite daquele festival.**

**Há cinco dias que as coisas não andavam certas para ela. No primeiro dia deles ela passara na antiga vila em que morava, na qual os aldeões a surravam por roubar comida. Ela passara com o lorde Sesshoumaru e Jaken para mostrar a eles os túmulos que fizera para a família dela com as próprias mãos, mas a surpresa foi grande e desoladora quando descobrira que os túmulos haviam sido violados. Onde estavam os restos deles? Ninguém sabia. Era difícil saber quando agora se tem 19 anos, **_muitos _**anos depois do ocorrido. A tristeza que sentia era de não poder dar um enterro digno aos que foram queridos a ela.**

**Dois dias depois, numa tarde que achava que estava bem melhor mentalmente, tentou uma conversa com Sesshoumaru. Estava sentindo uma enorme tristeza por dentro, e nessas horas quem sempre servia de amigo ou apenas um ouvido era Jaken, mas o pequenino sumira durante a tarde e ali estava Sesshoumaru... Começara calmamente, falara dos pais, de quando o conhecera, das aventuras que passaram juntos, etc... O poderoso youkai não a interrompera e nem dera comentários, esperando pacientemente que ela acabasse.**

**Mas a conversa não acabou. Rin continuou falando, falando e, numa determinada hora, ela tocou num **_certo _**assunto que era evitado pelo demônio. **_Amor. _**O amor dela, sentimento que ele fingia que não percebia, emoção que levava humanos mortais à perdição. O pai fora apaixonado e morrera por causa disso, e ele não queria o mesmo, até porque estava um pouco incerto de algo...**

**No início do tópico, ela não deixara claro **_quem _**ela amava, mas, sem que percebesse, o nome escapara e ele escutara perfeitamente o nome dele.**

**E Rin tapou a boca quando percebera o que aconteceu. **

**A primeira reação dele foi apenas arquear as sobrancelhas e esperar pelo final da fala dela, mas a garota não dissera mais nada.**

**Por fim, o youkai levantou-se e a deixara sozinha na beirada do rio, fazendo-a chorar por não dizer mais nada.**

**Rin ficou ali por uma noite inteira esperando pela volta dele. Ela já esperara mais tempo quando ele se embrenhava naquelas lutas e aventuras sem fim em busca de mais poder, mas agora parecia tão diferente... **

**Quando amanhecera e percebera que Sesshoumaru e Jaken não haviam voltado, admitiu a si mesma que estava **_sozinha. _**Com certeza nunca mais veria ao lorde dela e Ah-Un e Jaken e... **

**Novamente os olhos ficaram marejados, e ela lutou na frente do espelho contra a vontade de chorar. **

**Estava sozinha mesmo. Nem Ah-Un estava ali. Se estivesse, conversaria com Ah e, quando este se cansasse, conversaria depois com Un. Ah-Un, amigo de todas as horas também. Onde será que ele estava? Será que estava comendo bem? Jaken detestava levá-lo para comer e ela sempre tinha questão de fazer aquele trabalho, principalmente se pudesse descansar nas costas dele de novo.**

**Depois do sumiço de Sesshoumaru e dos outros dois, ela vagou até encontrar a primeira aldeia fora dos distritos de Musashi. O lorde dela não permitia que ela se aproximasse daquela área por ser território do meio-irmão dele, tinha que respeitar aquilo. Tinha pouco dinheiro, o que a fez prometer que trabalharia naquela hospedaria quando estivesse sem condições de pagar. Estava de posse apenas dos kimono's, yukata e outras vestes femininas. **

**Na mesma noite que chegara ali, ela se trancou no quarto e começou a chorar. Chorou até quanto podia, imaginando onde estavam agora as três pessoas mais importantes que conhecera depois que ficou sozinha no mundo. **

**E estava sozinha de novo, não? Será que algum dia ela voltaria a encontrar alguém como lorde Sesshoumaru, senhor das Terras do Oeste, alguém tão importante, forte, inteligente e com os olhos dourados mais brilhantes que já vira?**

**Claro que não. Nunca encontraria.**

**Não existia outro lorde Sesshoumaru no mundo.**

**Os choros dela chegaram ao ouvido da dona da hospedaria simples e de aspecto sujo que a aceitara como hóspede. A mulher não perguntara o motivo de tanta tristeza, mas falou de um certo festival que começaria no dia seguinte. Festival de Primavera. Seria divertido e você não pode perder, ela dissera. **

**E lá estava Rin, arrumando-se novamente. Embora tentasse esquecer sobre Sesshoumaru, não conseguia pelo simples fato de estar se olhando num espelho. O **_kimono _**fora dado por ele, a **_presilha, obi, sandálias... _**Tudo para fazê-la sentir-se bonita. **

**E o que aconteceu depois? **

**Por que ela dissera aquilo? Deveria saber que o lorde não gostava de humanos, e que apenas ela era exceção. Palavras nunca tinham volta. **

**Assim como ele...**

**Fungou de novo. Não, não chore mais. É noite de festival... Qual era mesmo? Outono... não, outono estava longe e... O que vinha depois do inverno? **

**Saiu do quarto e da hospedaria, indo para fora para descobrir a noite estrelada. **

**Estava mesmo muito bonito... E o festival parecia ter sido criado para que todos pudessem admirar as estrelas. Seria bem melhor se pudesse ter alguém ao lado dela para admirar a criação dos deuses... **_Amaterasu_**, a deusa do Sol, sempre que queria descansar retirava-se para os Palácios dos Céus e deixava a Terra iluminada apenas pelo manto coberto de jóias, que eram as estrelas. **

_Que bonito..._

**-És a nova habitante da aldeia, não? – um rapaz perguntou a ela, fazendo esquecer de Amaterasu e outros deuses – Todos estão comentando sobre ti. **

**-Oh... – ela não sabia o que dizer. O lorde dela era o único homem que estava acostumado a falar, mesmo já tendo conversado com Kohaku quando criança, ou seja, há anos. **

**-Teu nome é...? – ele insistiu na conversa.**

**-R-Rin... – ela gaguejou – E o t-teu...?**

**-Sou Hidekazu, um dos filhos do chefe da aldeia. **

**-Prazer em conhecer a ti, Hidekazu... – ela curvou-se. Mulheres sempre tinham que demonstrar respeito pelos homens mais importantes. **

**-Nada de tanta formalidade aqui, Rin. – ele deu um sorriso – Vamos admirar as estrelas? **

**Rin arregalou os olhos em sinal de surpresa.**

**-Sim. – ela concordou, seguindo o rapaz, que ia até a hospedaria dela, mas não entrando e sim passando para os fundos dela, onde existia uma clareira. A festa estava perto deles, havia muita gente e qualquer um poderia encontrá-los, não obstante a pouca luminosidade e barulho vindo da música.**

**Quando encontraram um bom lugar para conversarem, Hidekazu sentou-se no gramado e Rin ficou em pé. **

**-Senta-te. – ele falou – Não és minha subordinada para ficar em pé. – apontou para o lugar no gramado que era ao lado dele.**

**-Oh... Desculpe. – ela sentou-se meio sem jeito por estar acompanhada de alguém que mal conhecia. Mas como ele era filho do chefe da aldeia que a acolheu sem problemas, era melhor ser simpática e ignorar a estranha dor no peito que sentia.**

**Conversaram sobre a família dele, primeiramente. Ao que parecia, ele seria o chefe da aldeia quando o pai falecesse e queria fazer uma bonita família, mas nenhuma das garotas da vila o agradava. Rin pensou que aquele tipo de rapaz era certamente do tipo conquistador... Como podia não gostar se nem ao menos tinha vontade de conhecê-la? Claro que não falou o que pensava, mas aquilo foi o bastante para não querer se aproximar dele. Se as outras moças que vira ali eram mais bonitas que ela e não agradaram a ele, imagine então...**

**-E quanto a ti? – foi a pergunta dele.**

**Rin começara a contar que os pais foram mortos em frente dela, mas omitira o tempo que aquilo ocorrera, fazendo-o pensar que tivesse sido há apenas algumas semanas. Ele ficara sensibilizado e passara um braço ao redor do ombro dela.**

**A garota estranhou o contato e resolveu se afastar, mas o rapaz a impediu.**

**-Poderias... Soltar-me, por favor? – ela pediu, olhando-o de modo defensivo.**

**Em vez de atender ao pedido dela, ele a jogou no chão com violência e Rin não pôde sufocar o grito.**

**Sentindo uma pressão no corpo, abriu os olhos e viu Hidekazu segurando-a com força no chão com uma mão e, com a outra, tentava arrancar o obi dela. **

**-Q-QUÊ! **

**-Ou tu és muito besta ou... **

**-S-SAIA! – ela berrou, empurrando-o e sentindo os olhos marejados. Aquilo não estaria acontecendo se estivesse com lorde Sesshoumaru e...**

**Esqueça lorde Sesshoumaru! **

_Não existe mais lorde Sesshoumaru algum!_

**-Saia de cima! Saia!**

**O rapaz já tinha tirado desamarrado o obi e descoberto o peito, deixando à mostra os seios nus. **

**-Hidekazu! – alguém gritou de uma certa distância e o rapaz parou de lamber o pescoço dela – Vosso pai vos chama. **

**Era possível escutar as batidas do coração. Rin aproveitou e jogou o rapaz de cima dela, erguendo-se rapidamente e começando a arrumar o kimono para sair dali correndo. **

**-Rin! – o rapaz gritou – RIN! **

**A garota respirava com dificuldade e andava depressa, mas não olhou para trás, sentindo o olhar dele a seguindo e não cumprimentando quem a salvou sem saber. Era a dona da hospedaria, que olhou-a curiosamente, não sabendo o que acontecera por estar longe do campo de visão precária dela. **

**-O FESTIVAL NÃO ACABOU, SABIA? – escutou-o gritar, o que a fez sair correndo e entrar na hospedaria. **

* * *

**No dia seguinte Rin não saíra do quarto da hospedaria, não desejando também ir à segunda noite do festival. Estava com medo, muito medo, não se sentindo segura nem com a porta deslizante da hospedaria presa por dentro com um forte nó do obi.**

**Quando anoiteceu e a dona da casa a chamara para sair, Rin respondera que iria depois, caso o mal-estar que sentia passasse. Roeu as unhas e confirmou mentalmente: é, caso passasse. Estava passando mal, muito mal e não podia sair.**

**O tempo passou e a fome veio, mas Rin ainda não queria sair do quarto. A senhora, de nome Hanako, com certeza tinha saído, deixando a casa apenas para ela. Mesmo sabendo da ausência de outros, Rin não saiu.**

**Deveria ser em torno de dez da noite, e a fome aumentou. Não agüentou mais e resolveu arriscar. Lentamente desatou o nó que prendia a porta, deslizou-a e, quando percebeu, estava na escuridão. O andar estava mergulhado em silêncio e Rin parecia mais apavorada em saber que estava sozinha do que se estivesse com alguém. **

**Continuou andando e foi até o segundo andar. A madeira do chão rangia, alertando que precisava de reparos, fazendo o único som na casa. Do lado de fora ainda havia festa, denunciado pelo som abafado das crianças gritando e música popular acompanhada de oboé. **

**-Hanako-san? – Rin arriscou.**

**Certamente ela não estava. Não veio resposta. **

**Rin deu um suspiro e rumou até a cozinha, esta no primeiro andar. Passou pela cortina de palha que indicava a entrada e deu um grito ao ver Hanako no chão, morta. **

**-Até que enfim apareceu. – a voz de Hidekazu foi escutada atrás dela. Rin virou-se e arregalou os olhos ao ver que ele estava acompanhado de mais três homens, todos sujos e mal-vestidos. **

**O desespero novamente voltou a dominá-la, e ela correu para os fundos e tentou sair, mas foi agarrada pelos cabelos negros e jogada no chão, soltando um outro grito.**

**-H-Hide... kazu...**

**-Nenhuma garota me rejeitou antes de ti, pequena! – ele dobrou sobre um joelho e curvou-se sobre ela – Onde já se viu... uma mulher rejeitando um homem! **

**Agarrou o pescoço dela e começou a apertá-lo, fazendo Rin respirar com dificuldade ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer.**

**-Eu e meus amigos vamos te ensinar a ficar no teu lugar, mulher!**

**A voz da garota saia estrangulada enquanto tentava gritar, não conseguindo impedir que novamente as roupas fossem arrancadas e dois dos três que estavam acompanhando Hidekazu chegassem perto para ver a cena.**

_Demônios!_

**-N-Não... – Rin gemeu quando o viu tirar o hakama.**

_Fujam! _

**-Hi... Hidekazu... – um dos homens murmurou.**

**-Calma, o primeiro sou eu! – o rapaz respondeu, deitando-se sobre Rin.**

**-T-Tem... Acho que estão atacando a aldeia! – o outro falou, saindo da cozinha e indo para fora da velha hospedaria. **

**-S-Saia! Saia de cima! – a garota ainda se debatia, sentindo novamente a mão apertar o pescoço, mas ainda tomou fôlego para gritar mais alto e conseguir ecoar a voz – SAIA!**

**-Moleque medroso... – Hidekazu murmurou.**

_Cuidado!_

**-Hidekazu! – o homem que fugira voltara – A-A... – ele apontava para fora e tinha uma expressão de terror no rosto – M-Mataram teu pai e o resto da tua família! **

**-O QUÊ! – ele saíra de cima da garota e vestira rapidamente a calça, saindo corew acompanhado dos homens.**

**Um silêncio tenebroso se fez e Rin conseguiu arranjar forças para levantar-se e arrumar-se, enxugando as lágrimas que escorreram.**

**Então estavam atacando a vila? Que ironia... **

**Por tantos anos ela fora atacada por pesadelos dos homens que mataram a família dela, e agora? Estava numa vila que estava sendo atacada na mesma noite que escapou de ser violentada, isto é, se por acaso não a encontrassem e resolvessem fazer o mesmo com ela.**

**Tinha que fugir.**

**Não havia tempo de pegar as coisas, as roupas e outros objetos pessoais que Sesshoumaru dera a ela, única coisa que ainda tinha para poder lembrar-se dele. Tinha que sair dali ao mais rápido possível, nem que fosse preciso pular as cercas que protegiam a vila. Sabe-se lá se não estavam bloqueando a entrada e...**

**Saiu da cabana. Não havia mais música, risadas infantis e nem oboé, mas sim gritos de pavor e fogo por todos os cantos. **

**-Hidekazu! – escutou alguém gritar – Ele está naquele lado!**

**Ninguém parecia notar a presença um do outro ali, todos fugindo desesperadamente. Havia cadáveres por toda parte, alguns de crianças também. Quem seria capaz de tanta **_crueldade?_

**-O **_demônio_** está ali! – outro gritou – Atirem fogo!**

**Rin viu um homem atirar uma flecha com fogo ateado a um pano preso na vara, mas errar o alvo e acertar as costas de uma mulher, esta correndo depois de um lado para o outro para tirar o fogo que se espalhava pelo corpo e caindo no chão, morta. Rin gritou e caiu, sujando-se no chão quando tentava encontrar forças para se erguer e fugir dali, já que não dava para ver nada por causa da fumaça, apenas escutar e sentir o desespero.**

**-Ele ainda está vivo, idiota! – a voz de Hidekazu soou – Acabem com ele!**

**-Ele está indo para perto de ti! – outro gritou.**

**A garota forçou a vista em meio à fumaça do local e tentou ver quem era o atacante, já que aparentemente era apenas um. **

_Cabelos prateados..._

**Mais pessoas foram atingidas em lugar do alvo, vítima dos erros dos próprios companheiros, que nunca acertavam o alvo.**

_Roupa elegante e bela armadura..._

**-Meu alvo é apenas um humano. – a pessoa que "atacava" a vila falou.**

_Voz fria e calma..._

**-Cuidado, Hidekazu! **

_E olhos dourados tão brilhantes..._

**-S-Sesshou... maru... sama? – Rin murmurou. **

**Apesar de estar longe, a pessoa olhou em direção da garota, podendo ser notado por esta por causa do brilho dos olhos. **

**-Jaken! – era mesmo Sesshoumaru – Cuide de Rin.**

**-Riiiin! – o pequeno demônio apareceu ao lado dela – Sua menina estúpida! Olha o trabalho que nos deste! **

**-Ja... Jaken-sama? – ela murmurou.**

**-Vamos logo, vamos sair daqui. – ele puxou a mão dela e correram em direção do portão.**

**Quando estavam quase para sair, Rin parou e olhou para trás.**

**-Sesshoumaru-sama? – ela arriscou.**

**Sesshoumaru estava de costas e virou o rosto de lado para olhá-la. **

**-Vá com ele, Rin. Depois temos muito que conversar. **

**-S-Sim... – ela respondeu, recuando dois passos.**

**-A garota está escapando! – Hidekazu gritou – Eu nem ao menos a possui! **

**Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso maligno.**

**-És quem eu procuro, humano.**

**Dizendo isso, aproximou-se dele com uma velocidade surpreendente e ergueu-o pelo pescoço, assustando a Rin, que caíra no chão de novo devido ao susto causado por aquela ação tão rápida. **

**-Vá embora, Rin. – Sesshoumaru ordenou num tom mais autoritário que o normal.**

**A garota fez "sim" e correu ao lado de Jaken, deixando Sesshoumaru para trás.**

**Correram até uma clareira e finalmente pararam para respirar melhor. Rin estava tão sem fôlego quanto Jaken, este tendo que apoiar-se no Bastão de Duas Cabeças para ficar em pé.**

**-Ja... Jaken-sama... – ela começou – O que... Estavam fazendo...?**

**-Nós fomos atrás de ti, sua garota maluca! – ele berrou, girando o bastão com força – Ficamos te procurando por um tempão, lorde Sesshoumaru só conseguiu sentir teu cheiro nesta área ontem!**

**Ontem? Então ele estava atrás de Hidekazu porque...!**

**-Mas... Mas eu achei que... – ela começou, sentando-se no chão para fechar os olhos e chorar, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.**

**-Ué... o que aconteceu? – Jaken perguntou, aproximando-se dela – Ah-Un! Venha cá!**

**O monstro desceu dos céus e deitou-se no chão, servindo novamente de travesseiro para Rin, que encostou-se nele e agarrou as rédeas caídas nas laterais para chorar mais à vontade.**

**-O-O-brigada... Jaken-sama... – ela murmurou entre os soluços, tentando sufocá-los.**

**-Ai, ai... Que menina complicada... – ele balançou a cabeça e sentou-se no chão, ainda segurando o bastão. **

**O lorde Sesshoumaru demorava a voltar, mas Rin esperou pacientemente que ele voltasse. Viu Jaken e Ah-Un adormecerem e apoiou-se no demônio de duas cabeças para descansar. **

**Não sabe quanto tempo passou, mas ficou com a cabeça deitada em cima de Ah-Un até escutar passos suaves que indicavam a aproximação de alguém. Sentou-se e olhou para a direção de onde achava que vinha a pessoa. **

**-Meu lorde? – ela murmurou e, alguns segundos depois, Sesshoumaru apareceu, trazendo em mãos um pacote.**

**Sesshoumaru continuou andando e ficou em frente dela, jogando o que trazia no colo dela. **

**-Por que fugiste? – ele perguntou, a voz em tom baixo para não acordar os outros dois companheiros, passando por ela e ficando de costa.**

**-Meu lorde, eu... Eu apenas...**

**-Eu acreditava que não fosse necessário dar ordens; a maioria das vezes já sabias o que eu queria que fizesses.**

**-Sinto... Sinto muito. – ela curvou-se, mesmo ele estando de costa – Nunca mais farei isso.**

**Ficaram em silêncio.**

**-O que... O que aconteceu naquela vila? – ela perguntou.**

**-Alguns morreram; outros fugiram. Por quê?**

**-Foi... Foi meu lorde quem os matou? – ela arriscou, evidenciando a hesitação na voz.**

**-Viste-me matando mais alguém além daquele camponês?**

**Rin empalideceu.**

**-N-Não... Não, meu lorde. Então o mataste...? **

**-Querias que ele estivesse vivo? – a voz dele era fria.**

**-Não... Não, meu lorde... – Rin baixou o rosto – Ele... Ele queria... **

**-**_Eu _**sei o que ele queria, Rin. – ele a interrompeu secamente – Não preciso de detalhes.**

**-Peço desculpas de novo, meu lorde... **

**-Eu salvei alguns daqueles aldeões com Tenseiga... Aquele humano matou alguns por acidente e achei que ficarias... contente. **

**-Oh... – ela murmurou – Meu lorde lembra se salvou uma senhora que estava morta na cozinha de uma hospedaria? **

**-Sim. – ele respondeu.**

**-Muito obrigada, meu lorde. – ela curvou-se.**

**-Nesse pacote estão tuas coisas; aquela senhora as arrumou.**

**-Obrigada mais uma vez, meu lorde. – Rin curvou-se de novo.**

**-Está com fome? – ele perguntou. **

**-Sim, meu lorde... Eu comi pouco durante o dia e...**

**-Acorde, Jaken. – Sesshoumaru ordenou, assustando o outro demônio e fazendo-o pular quando o acordou – Leva Ah-Un e procura algo para Rin comer. E trata de preparar bem a comida – Sesshoumaru começou a andar de novo e falou – Venha comigo, Rin. **

**A garota parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Tudo normal, como se eles tivessem saído numa missão e voltado para buscá-la, assim como faziam há anos...**

**-Rin, eu não gosto de repetir.**

**-Já irei, meu lorde! – Rin gritou, segurando o pacote e correndo para alcançá-lo, virando o rosto para olhar para trás– Até daqui a pouco, Jaken-sama! **

**Jaken acenou e, segundos depois, pegou as rédeas de Ah-Un.**

* * *

**O cheiro dela o tinha atraído para aquela região na noite do primeiro dia do festival, mas o que mais o alarmou foi o cheiro **_dela_** misturado ao de **_outro, _**de um homem que cheirava a suor, sujeira de campo e animais, indicando que não tomava banho há dias. Claro que podia ser um, já que mulheres e crianças não exalavam um cheiro tão ruim quanto o de um camponês.**

**Levou um dia inteiro andando de vilas em vilas até conseguir sentir novamente o perfume da garota, desta vez escutando o grito misturado ao medo, voz de Rin. Quando entrou na vila, fora atacado por lanças e flechas, desviando-se de todas e deixando-as que atingissem outros aldeões. Era lamentável a falta de habilidade deles num tempo de guerras, já que qualquer um podia atacar a vila e tornar a destruição dela mais fácil. **

**Encontrou um homem que tinha um cheiro parecido com o outro que sentira. Este o atacara com uma velha espada enferrujada de samurai, que se quebrou ao primeiro contato com a armadura de Sesshoumaru. Os pedaços voaram e acertaram a garganta dele, matando-o. **

**Lamentável como algumas coisas não são bem-sucedidas. **

**A confusão atraíra mais camponeses e alguns ladrões, que entraram para matar e saquear. A família do homem que procurava tinha o mesmo cheiro dele e foi morta perto dele pelos outros invasores, e ele não quis ajudá-los. Não quisera, tinha outras coisas em mente. **

**Salvar quem estava morrendo sem motivo podia ser feito depois. **

**Mas ele matara alguns dos bandidos, principalmente quando um deles disse que as tiras no rosto dele eram para idiotas.**

**Até agora não sabia o que levava um humano a dizer tais coisas a um demônio, mesmo sabendo da diferença entre poderes. Talvez o bandido não tivesse percebido que Sesshoumaru era um, ainda mais que havia muita fumaça e o lorde ainda estava de armadura...**

**Sesshoumaru parou quando encontrou o que queria: uma fonte de águas termais.**

**-Meu lorde? – ela perguntou, parando ao lado dele.**

**-Lava-te aqui. – ordenou. **

**-Co-Como? **

**-O fedor daquele humano está em ti, e está insuportável.**

**-Oh... – ela cheirou o braço e olhou de novo o demônio, corando ao perceber o olhar dele sobre ela.**

**-Vou ficar aqui até me certificar que o cheiro dele saiu da tua pele. **

**-Hã! Mas a-aqui...?**

**-Querias que fosse onde, Rin? – ele perguntou, irritado.**

**A garota baixou o rosto ante a rispidez da resposta, engolindo em seco.**

**-Tira tua roupa, Rin. – o lorde ordenou.**

**Sesshoumaru contou mentalmente até dez ao perceber o receio dela em se despir na frente dele.**

**-Queres que eu tire para ti?**

**Rin abriu a boca, mas não saiu voz; o sangue gelou, mas não foi de medo; os olhos arregalaram-se, mas não era de grande susto. Quando Sesshoumaru aproximou a mão para tirar o obi, Rin cobriu o rosto de vergonha.**

**-N-Não precisas te preocupar, meu lorde... – ela começou, afastando-se dele e tentando controlar o tremor na voz – Eu faço isso... Meu lorde pode se virar. **

**Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.**

**-Estás com medo de mim. – ele falou num sussurro.**

**Rin demorou a responder, o suor escorreu pela têmpora como se tivesse feito um esforço muito grande.**

**-Achas que eu faria o mesmo que aquele humano imundo tentou fazer, Rin? – ele perguntou, passando um dedo na trilha que o suor fez e parando o movimento no queixo dela para erguê-lo – Achas que **_este _**Sesshoumaru te machucaria?**

**-Me-Meu lorde n-nunca faria... isso... – ela tentou não desviar o olhar do dele – Meu lorde **_não _**é aquele camponês. **

**-Muito bom, Rin. – ele assentiu, soltando o rosto e virando-se para ficar de costas para ela – Há algumas flores e folhas secas que podes usar para te banhar; vou ficar assim até acabares. **

**-Certo, meu lorde... – Rin curvou-se – Muito obrigada, meu lorde.**

**A garota deu um suspiro e jogou o pacote no chão para começar a despir-se, tirando primeiro o obi, depois o primeiro tecido do kimono, o segundo, as presilhas e deixando o longo cabelo negro cair numa cascata atrás das costas, sentindo o ar frio da noite passar pelo corpo como uma rajada. **

**Sesshoumaru escutou quando algo entrou na água e murmurou um **_quente _**meio assustado. O cheiro do humano estava muito forte e ele imaginava onde ele havia tocado para deixar algo tão fortemente impregnado nela. **

**Logo odor diminuiu quando misturou-se ao de flores e a audição captou a fricção de folhas contra a delicada pele dela. Além disso, sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas.**

**-Estás chorando de novo, Rin? – ele perguntou.**

**Não houve resposta, e o cheiro de sangue misturou-se aos outros.**

**-O que estás fazendo?**

**-E-Eu... – ela começou, controlando os soluços – Estou tirando o cheiro **_dele, _**meu lorde.**

**-Estás te machucando. Dá para sentir o cheiro do teu sangue.**

**-É que... – ela tentou conter o choro – Estou esfregando... com força... **

**Sesshoumaru aproximou-se de uma pedra e sentou-se, ainda de costas e não ousando olhar para trás.**

**-A culpa não é tua. – ele falou em voz baixa.**

**-M-Meu lorde reclama que o cheiro daquele homem está em mim, devo tirar para deixar a meu lorde satisfeito. **

**O cheiro de sangue carregando o ar ficou mais forte que a das flores.**

**-Pára com isso, Rin. Estás te machucando.**

**O choro aumentou e ele escutou a velocidade das esfregadas aumentar em vez de diminuir, o que o fez levantar-se.**

**-Teu lorde ordena que pares de te esfregar assim ou vais precisar cuidar desses ferimentos! – ele falou numa voz autoritária.**

**-Eu peço desculpas, meu lorde! – ela gritou, esfregando a pele com fúria e deixando as lágrimas escorrerem com os olhos fechados com força – Mas eu não consigo sentir o **_cheiro _**dele, então eu imagino o quão forte esteja com o meu lorde disse, que o cheiro está **_insuportável!_** – ela berrou, fazendo o grito ecoar.**

**A mão que segurava as folhas parou subitamente quando sentiu outra pessoa a segurando. Rin abriu os olhos e encontrou Sesshoumaru em pé, com parte da roupa molhada, em frente a ela, o rosto sério e os olhos dourados serenos. Ele fitou o braço esquerdo dela e notou a trilha de sangue e a pele irritada, pegando as folhas e flores que ela segurava para mergulhá-los na água e jogar um pouco na ferida.**

**-Os minerais da água vão te ajudar a cicatrizar. – ele falou – Deixa-me tirar o cheiro dele de ti.**

**-Meu lorde... – ela murmurou, baixando o rosto envergonhado. Ela estava **_nua _**em frente dele, que absurdo...**

**-Fica em pé. – Sesshoumaru ordenou – Teus ombros estão com o suor dele.**

**-Ah...**

**Ficaram em silêncio. Rin apenas aproveitou o momento para sentir as mãos quentes dele roçando por ela, na pele irritada, quando ele a esfregava suavemente com as flores. Logo desceu dos ombros e passou para as costas dela. **

**-A saliva dele está no teu pescoço.**

**Rin fungou, sentindo o rosto erguido e mais flores passando pelo local.**

**-Ele chegou a entrar? – ele perguntou, suavemente.**

**-N-Não realmente, meu lorde... – ela murmurou.**

**-Apenas te tocou?**

**Rin sussurrou um "sim" muito fraco aos ouvidos humanos, mas não para Sesshoumaru.**

**-Ele já pagou pelo erro de ter tocado no que é **_meu. _**– o jovem lorde falou, fazendo-a olhá-lo com surpresa – Não te preocupes tanto.**

**Além dos outros odores, mais um completou o ar: o de desejo, o que ele confirmou quando percebeu a pele rosada no rosto.**

**Ficaram encarando um ao outro enquanto o vento da noite continuava soprando mais forte, mais intensamente frio e ruidoso, fazendo as folhas das árvores mais próximas balançarem e se soltarem dos galhos.**

**-Acho que agora já podes terminar. – o lorde falou, dando as costas a ela. Rin apenas observou o perfil dele afastar-se, parte da cauda flutuando na água, assim como o cabelo.**

**O demônio voltou a sentar-se na pedra, olhando as árvores para não ficar tentado em olhá-la banhar-se.**

**Quase dez minutos se passaram sem se falarem, e Rin apenas falou para anunciar: **

**-Já acabei, meu lorde.**

**-Usa outro kimono. O outro está com cheiro dele.**

**Rin engoliu em seco e abriu a sacola com as roupas. Apenas um kimono estava limpo e ela o vestiu cuidadosamente depois de secar-se. **

**-Estou quase acabando, meu lorde. – ela falou de novo – Preciso escovar meu cabelo.**

**Já tinha ela um outro perfume de flores, parecido com o que ela costumava sempre ter. **

**-Depois cuidarás de teu ferimento.**

**-Como quiser, meu lorde.**

**Ficaram novamente em silêncio depois que Rin terminou de arrumar as coisas dela, indicando que já poderiam ir embora.**

**Caminharam novamente até o lugar que estavam, encontrando Jaken arrumando o fogo para deixar o peixe que preparara aquecido e Ah-Un descansando perto de uma árvore. **

**-Rin. – o lorde parou ao lado do fogo.**

**-Sim?**

**-Queima a roupa que usavas antes.**

**Rin engoliu em seco e hesitou. **

**-Por que hesitas? Acaso queres uma roupa que tenha o fedor daquele camponês?**

**A garota fez "não" com a cabeça e entregou o kimono sujo na mão de Sesshoumaru, que jogou no chão e fez sinal para Jaken para queimar o monte com o fogo do Bastão de Duas Cabeças.**

**E dois ficaram durante certo tempo observando as chamas queimarem lentamente o tecido.**

* * *

**O dia seguinte foi de uma viagem muito longa. Rin acordara cedo e arrumou-se para viajar, mas ainda sentindo cansaço e uma certa vontade de conversar sobre as coisas que acontecera. Não tiveram tempo para isso desde que se encontraram, já que dormira depois do jantar improvisado.**

**A caminhada somente acabou quase no final da tarde, quando finalmente Sesshoumaru fez menção de descer e foi seguido por Ah-Un, que tinha nas costas Rin e Jaken.**

**A parada foi numa floresta. Sesshoumaru começou a caminhar para dentro dela e era seguido dos servos e Rin, mas parou por um momento.**

**-Jaken, fica aqui com Ah-Un. Rin, vem comigo.**

**-C-Certo... – os dois murmuraram depois de se entreolharem. **

**-Rin, eu não vou te esperar. – Sesshoumaru falou quando já estava longe.**

**-Certo, meu lorde! – a garota acenou para Jaken e correu para alcançar o outro.**

**Os humanos eram certamente criaturas estranhas. A maioria deles tinha medo de demônios por estes serem perversos, malignos, cruéis e outros adjetivos que ele já tinha escutado e não se recordava. **

**Pensava nisso enquanto andava com Rin, esta seguindo-o sem fazer uma única pergunta.**

**Havia uma coisa que ele não entendia. Como humanos podiam achar demônios cruéis se poderiam fazer coisas piores, mesmo não possuindo os mesmos poderes que eles? Pelos menos os demônios podiam ter certo... **_caráter_**, coisa que aquele camponês que atacou Rin não possuía.**

**Na ocasião do banho de Rin, ele aproveitara para lavar a mão, ainda com cheiro de sangue. Havia retalhado o garoto depois de quebrar o pescoço dele. Pouco cruel perto de outras coisas que ele já fizera. **

**Sim, ele podia dizer por si próprio que tinha caráter, pois nunca forçaria uma humana ou qualquer outra fêmea a satisfazer um desejo dele.**

**-Por que foste embora, Rin? – ele perguntou depois de um prolongado silêncio. Já havia feito aquela pergunta, mas a resposta não fora suficiente.**

**-Eu... – ela engoliu em seco. Realmente não sabia o porquê de ter ido embora – Eu pensei que meu lorde estivesse zangado comigo...**

**-Por quê? – a pergunta foi feita com suavidade. Sim, ele precisava mostrar-se calmo para deixá-la igualmente calma.**

**-Por causa das coisas que disse a ti... – Rin respondeu depois de certo tempo. **

**Sesshoumaru não falou, deixando-a de certa forma frustrada. Mas ela não sabia que ele também estava, já que planejara andar com ela pela floresta e ter uma conversa, mas não estava dando certo, ao que ele percebera.**

**Andaram por mais algum tempo até que saíram da floresta e alcançaram uma clareira, os dois notando o sol se pôr no horizonte.**

**-Meu lorde? – ela perguntou, estando um pouco atrás dele. **

**Rin o viu estender o braço para indicar algo em frente. Ela olhou e ficou surpresa ao ver cinco pequenos monumentos, indicando que pessoas descansavam em paz naquela terra. **

**-Eu saí naquele dia para procurar os restos da tua família. Segui o cheiro da terra da sepultura e encontrei os ossos em outro povoado, protegidos por um monge. – o lorde falou.**

**Rin apenas piscou, e um sorriso emocionado passou pelos lábios dela enquanto as lágrimas de alegria escorriam pelo rosto. Ela andou até o local e ajoelhou-se, fazendo uma reverência em que encostava a testa no chão. **

**Simplesmente ele não entendia o porquê de humanos chorarem tanto, mesmo nos momentos de alegria. A mulher do irmão dele, a encarnação da outra sacerdotisa, chorou no final da batalha contra Naraku e, quando ele perguntou o motivo, ela dissera que era porque algumas vezes as pessoas choravam por estarem felizes.**

**-Por que estás chorando de novo, Rin? **

**Levou um certo tempo para ela responder, em que voltara a se sentar e tinha uma das mãos na boca para conter os soluços. **

**-Ah, meu lorde... – ela desabafou – É que algumas vezes os humanos choram quando estão felizes... – completou, virando o rosto para mostrar um sorriso no rosto vermelho.**

**Um vento soprou mais forte e ele continuou a observá-la com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.**

**Sesshoumaru viu Rin unir as mãos para orar e resolveu olhar o céu. **

**O que era aquilo que estava sentindo...? Conforto e alegria por saber que ela estava bem, contente por ter reencontrado os restos da família?**

**Queria abraçá-la, sentir o toque dela, saber que realmente estava bem depois do que acontecera. **

**E será que ela...?**

**-Meu lorde? – a garota interrompeu-lhe a linha do pensamento e ele voltou a olhá-la, notando o modo com que ela passara um dedo em uma das pedras marcadas como sepultura.**

**-O quê?**

**-Não esquecerás de mim quando eu morrer, não é?**

**Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.**

**Era um **_deja vu, _**não? Já ficaram naquele silêncio antes, há muitos anos...**

**-Já me perguntaste isso antes, Rin. **

**-Mas não me respondeste diretamente. Mas eu vou embora um dia... E como meu lorde é imortal, eu só gostaria de saber se um dia sentirás minha falta... Porque... Por mais trabalho que eu tenha dado a ti durante todos esses anos, eu... – engoliu um soluço e mordeu o lábio para continuar depois – **_Eu _**sentiria tua falta, onde quer que eu vá depois. **

**Um momento de silêncio se fez. **

**-Por que insistes em ir embora sem meu consentimento, Rin? **

**-Oh...? – ela virou-se para olhá-lo, percebendo a presença dele tão próxima dela e admirando o brilho especial nos olhos dourados. **

**Outro vento forte soprou e ela fechou os olhos para impedir que sujeira, poeira e pequenas flores das árvores entrassem quando passaram por ela, carregadas pelo vento. **

**Reabriu os olhos ao sentir a mão dele segurando uma das mechas do cabelo dela, quando este ficou embaraçado por causa da rajada. **

**-Por que **_minha Rin _**se preocupa tanto em deixar a este Sesshoumaru sem a permissão dele?**

**De novo, ela não respondeu, mantendo os olhos castanhos fixos nos dele. **

**-Vamos voltar, Rin. – ele falou, soltando o cabelo preso que enrolava entre os dedos enquanto esperava pela resposta dela - Vamos voltar para **_nosso _**castelo para que esqueças essa idéia de me deixar.**

**Rin demorou a entender as palavras, mas depois fez um "sim" com a cabeça, dando um sorriso ao fazê-lo.**

* * *

**Depois de viajarem por mais três dias, os quatro pararam numa vila para que Rin pudesse arranjar mais algumas roupas antes de voltarem ao castelo. **

**No vilarejo, ela descobriu que estava em época de outro festival que começaria naquela noite. Desta vez ela tinha vontade de ficar e se divertir, mas não sabia como Sesshoumaru reagiria... Será que permitiria que apenas uma noite ela ficasse ali e se divertisse?**

**Quando foi perguntar, ele concordou, considerando que ela pouco havia se divertido em outras ocasiões, e ela merecia. Porém, por precaução, ele ficaria por perto, vigiando-a protetoramente perto da entrada. **

**À noite, ela arrumou-se e foi despedir-se do lorde e avisar onde ele poderia ficar escondido. **

**-Meu lorde não precisa se preocupar. – ela falou, baixando um pouco a cabeça em reverência.**

**Sesshoumaru não respondeu, mantendo os olhos nos detalhes da roupa que ela usava.**

**-Essa é a roupa nova que arrumaste? – perguntou.**

**-Sim. – ela deu um sorriso – É do agrado de meu lorde?**

**A vontade dele era responder que preferia vê-la sem aquele tecido negro com detalhes de flores vermelhas e obi branco. Entretanto, ele moveu a cabeça afirmativamente e viu o sorriso dela se alargar.**

**-Eu não voltarei tarde, meu lorde. – Rin falou, começando a afastar-se.**

**-E nem quero que demores... – ele falou suavemente. **

**-Por quê? – parou e perguntou. **

**Novamente não teve resposta direta, mas um sorriso meio malicioso passou pelos lábios do demônio, o que a deixou alarmada.**

**A garota quase desistia da idéia de ir ao festival, mas já tivera que arrumar-se, então...**

**Não quebraram o contato visual por certo momento, nem quando Rin fez menção de virar-se para ir embora.**

**Finalmente conseguiu sair, indo em direção ao portão da vila, enquanto Sesshoumaru levitava para ficar no galho de alguma árvore. Escolheu um salgueiro, de lá podendo ver quase toda a área até onde a visão podia alcançar, principalmente a garota. **

**Nunca tinha se sentido tão...**

**Arqueou as sobrancelhas quando, alguns minutos **_depois_** de entrar, viu Rin sair do vilarejo e procurar por ele pelos lados. **

**Ficou observando-a do alto, notando o modo meio apreensivo com que ela o procurava, observando a pele rosada, o perfil delicado vestido com um kimono de bom gosto... Observar alguém daquela forma era tão...**

**-Meu lorde? – ela o chamou, olhando para o alto – O que fazes aí no alto?**

**-Muitos humanos não gostam de mim. – ele falou – Estou apenas evitando problemas.**

**Rin deu um sorriso e ele quase não pôde notar por causa da pouca claridade.**

**-O que fazes aqui ainda, Rin? **

**-É que eu não consigo esquecer que logo iremos para o castelo, meu lorde. – Rin respondeu – Fiquei sem vontade de participar.**

**Sesshoumaru desceu e não desviou o olhar da garota até os pés tocarem o chão.**

**-Sabes o que acontecerá quando chegarmos lá, não? – ele perguntou.**

**A garota abriu ligeiramente os lábios em sinal de surpresa, mas depois deu um largo sorriso e deixou escapar um "sim" enquanto os olhos castanhos brilhavam.**

**-Que bom. – um fino sorriso passou pelos lábios dele – Vamos procurar Jaken e Ah-Un. Não podemos perder nem um minuto.**

* * *

**Uma semana passou rápido, e foi o tempo que levaram para chegar ao castelo do Lorde das Terras do Oeste. **

**No anoitecer do mesmo dia, Rin estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru, este deitado no colo dela enquanto ela passava os dedos nos longos fios de cabelo prateado, os dois no futon dele. **

**-Estás preocupada? – ele perguntou, os olhos estavam fechados.**

**-Um... Um pouco... – **_que cabelo macio..._** - Mas ainda não sai da minha cabeça que... – parou de falar ao vê-lo abrir os olhos.**

**-O que não sai de tua cabeça?**

**-Que... – ela engoliu em seco – Que um dia eu poderei deixar meu lorde... **

**Um momento de silêncio se fez.**

**Sesshoumaru ergueu-se para sentar-se, e notou que Rin tirou as mãos da cabeleira prateada e deixou-as pairadas, sem ação.**

**-O que eu já falei sobre isso?**

**Rin não respondeu e baixou o rosto.**

**-Este Sesshoumaru confessa que está ainda um pouco... Incerto sobre nosso futuro, minha Rin, mas tudo tem seu tempo e vamos ficar sempre juntos. **

**-"Sempre"? – ela repetiu – Mas eu sou **_humana_**, meu lorde. Humanos não vivem para sempre.**

**-Mas comigo ficarás. – ele afirmou, estreitando os olhos – Nem que seja preciso dar a **_minha _**imortalidade para isso.**

**-Mas o meu lorde... – ela começou, mas Sesshoumaru a fez calar-se com um sinal. **

**-Sem tristeza. – ele falou, aproximando a testa da dela e aproximando o rosto – Não pense mais nisso. Teremos uma **_eternidade_** para resolver essa questão. **

**-Oh...**

**Ficaram em silêncio, e Rin podia escutar a próprias batidas do coração ficando mais aceleradas.**

**-Acaso alguém já tocou-te nos lábios? – ele perguntou, notando os detalhes da boca rosada, umedecidos depois que ele fez a pergunta.**

**-Tocou-me? **

**-Alguém já te beijou? – ele repetiu a pergunta com outras palavras.**

**-N-Não... – Rin sentiu o rosto ficar aquecido – Não, meu lorde.**

**-Bom. – ele respondeu – Eu correria atrás do infeliz para matá-lo.**

**-Meu lorde! – repreendeu-o.**

**-E por acaso ainda querias que mais alguém fizesse isso além de mim? **

**Rin ainda tinha o rosto pressionado pelo dele, mas moveu a cabeça para os lados num movimento fraco.**

**-O primeiro... – ele murmurou antes de encostar os lábios no dela e fazê-la fechar os olhos. **

**A respiração dela estava acelerada, além de sentir o rosto mais aquecido nos minutos em que sentiu a língua de Sesshoumaru encontrar a dela, gentilmente provocando-a, intensamente desejando-a, suavemente fazendo-lhe cócegas. **

**-Meu lorde... – ela murmurou quando ele se afastou e começou a beijar o pescoço dela.**

**-Troca de roupa. **

**-Hã? **

**-Quero vê-la com aquele kimono que arranjaste há alguns dias. – ele falou, afastando-se dela e fazendo-a levantar-se do chão – Veste-o e volta para eu ver como fica em ti.**

**A garota ainda tinha o rosto vermelho e afastou-se, imaginando o motivo de um pedido daqueles. Ela imaginava que fosse comum o homem pedir para se **_despir, _**mas **_trocar _**de roupa era estranho.**

_Muito _**estranho.**

**Pensava nisso enquanto vestia o kimono, prendendo depois o cabelo negro num único coque no alto da cabeça, enfeitado e preso por um hashi de madeira vermelha envernizada e detalhes dourados. Era o prendedor favorito dela, e achava que Sesshoumaru também gostasse dele, afinal, quem dera a ela fora ele.**

**-Adorável. – uma voz falou atrás dela e a fez virar-se assustada, apenas para encontrar Sesshoumaru atrás dela, sentado no futon em que ela costumava dormir. **

**-Como entraste aqui sem que eu visse? – ela perguntou, estupefata.**

**A resposta dele foi outro sorriso enquanto estreitava os olhos com perspicácia, o que irritou um pouco a garota, pois era sempre sinal de que ele **_não _**queria responder.**

**Viu o demônio observá-la durante certo tempo, os olhos investigando os detalhes da roupa e do cabelo, até que finalmente encontrou-a nos olhos e a fez sentir o sangue gelar ao falar:**

**-Tira a roupa.**

**-Hã? – Rin arregalou os olhos.**

**-Desta vez será algo que quererás, Rin. Ou... – ele levantou-se e caminhou até ela – Ou não queres?**

**Rin virou o rosto para o lado, tentando encontrar uma resposta enquanto agüentava a vontade de rir, o que foi notado por ele.**

**-O que é tão engraçado? – foi a pergunta dele.**

**-Por que mandaste eu vestir este kimono, então?**

**-Porque eu gostei dele e queria vê-lo em ti. Algum problema?**

**-Não, mas... – ela escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e riu, sentindo-se sem graça. **

**-Tira a roupa. – ele ordenou – Ou não há problema para eu fazer isso?**

**Rin não conseguia fazer-se séria, rindo o tempo inteiro em que ele a observá-la afrouxar o nó do obi e deixá-lo cair no chão.**

**Sesshoumaru permanecia sério e com os olhos dourados serenamente brilhantes.**

**-Vais ficar me olhando? – ela perguntou.**

**-Não gostarias? – foi a pergunta dele feita com certo sarcasmo.**

**-Adoras me deixar sem graça... – ela riu de novo e escondeu de novo o rosto entre as mãos, fazendo o possível para parar e ficar com uma expressão séria ao perceber que Sesshoumaru **_não _**estava brincando.**

**-Vira-te. – ele falou com suavidade – Deixa-me te ajudar.**

**A garota fez o que ele pedira e encontrou o espelho em que se mirava antes, este também refletindo a imagem dele além da dela.**

**-Permita-me. – ele falou, puxando a segunda camada de tecido do conjunto, que caiu no chão.**

**Segundos depois, Rin sentiu a primeira descer e ficar totalmente desprotegida e corar ao perceber que ele estava admirando a nudez dela.**

**-Não precisas sentir tanta vergonha. – foi o comentário dele - És minha mulher agora.**

**-Eu sei... – ela reprimiu um sorriso. **

**Não mais riu quando sentiu os lábios de Sesshoumaru pressionados na pele do ombro num beijo molhado, fazendo uma trilha com a língua até o pescoço, passando pela orelha e alcançando o lóbulo, fazendo com que um gemido escapasse da garganta dela.**

**-Para todo o sempre, Rin... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela – Para todo o sempre com este Sesshoumaru.**

**-S...Sim... – ela murmurou, sentindo depois Sesshoumaru virá-la para beijá-la, a mão dele acariciando-lhe as costas.**

**-Sess... – ela murmurou. **

**-"Sess"? – ele indagou, franzindo a testa.**

**-A-Algum problema? – ela perguntou, assustada.**

**-Não contes para mais ninguém que chamou este Sesshoumaru assim.**

**Rin fez um beicinho e sorriu depois que ele novamente levantou o rosto dela para beijá-lo.**

**Momentos depois já estavam no futon, completamente despidos, provocando um ao outro, cobrindo o corpo um do outro, sentindo as mesmas coisas que o outro sentia.**

**-Sesshy... – ela sussurrou quando sentiu o corpo dele cobrindo o dela.**

**-"Sesshy"? – ele franziu de novo a testa.**

**-Pediste-me que não mais te chamasse por **_Sess, _**então eu achei melhor esse. – ela falou, sorrindo inocentemente. **

**O jovem lorde deslizou a ponta do nariz pelo pescoço dela, alcançando depois uma orelha para mordiscar o lóbulo. **

**-Tão bom... – ela gemeu quando sentiu a mão viajar pelo corpo dela, parando num dos seios para acariciá-los. **

**E teve mais daquilo. Em todo corpo. Era tão bom sentir o corpo dele nela, e ele podia dizer o mesmo.**

**-Para todo o sempre, Rin? – ele perguntou.**

**-Sim... – ela respondeu, arranhando as costas dele.**

**E teve mais daquilo. Muito mais, sentindo o corpo dela nele, deixando-o atordoado.**

_-Meu lorde... _

_-Se sentires vontade de chorar, não hesite. _

_-Mas não gostas quando eu..._

_-Não disseste que algumas vezes os humanos choram nos bons momentos?_

**Rin fez "sim" com a cabeça, os olhos confusos e emocionados devido às últimas sensações. **

_-O momento é este, Rin, quando eu entrar._

**E ela realmente chorou alguns segundos depois, gritando o nome dele enquanto segurava-se fortemente no ombro de Sesshoumaru.**

_-Shhhh..._

_-Sess... eu... eu..._

_-Calma..._

**Quando ele a colocou em cima do corpo dele e sentiu as delicadas mãos pressionadas no peito dele, Sesshoumaru percebeu que Rin era realmente dele.**

**Não sabem quanto tempo passou naquilo, entre um gemido e outro, um sussurro aqui e ali, vozes roucas e rosnados, mas o tempo pareceu parar em certo momento, surpreendendo a ambos. Rin fechou os olhos com força e sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem quando tentou gritar no momento em que chegou ao êxtase, tendo o grito suprimido por um beijo dele.**

**Rin desceu do corpo dele e foi deitada na cama, sendo fortemente abraçada e fechando os olhos para pressionar o rosto contra o pescoço dele.**

**-Estás cansada?**

**-Um pouco... – ela respondeu com uma voz sonolenta – Foi algo que nunca fiz antes... **

**-Tenho prazer de saber que sou o primeiro, então.**

**Sentiu os braços finos dela abraçarem-no na cintura.**

**-Para todo o sempre, meu lorde?**

**Ficou um instante calado, mas respondeu depois:**

**-Para sempre com este Sesshoumaru.**

* * *

**Quando Rin acordou, já havia amanhecido e o sol brilhava forte, indicando uma bonita manhã de primavera. Foi apenas isso que vira antes de sentir os braços do, agora, marido envolverem-na e puxarem para perto dele.**

**-Acordei-te? – ela perguntou, esfregando os olhos.**

**-Outro som me acordou. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, olhando o teto do aposento.**

**-Que som? – ela perguntou com curiosidade, pousando o rosto no peito dele. **

**-Da vida sendo criada. – ele respondeu – Estás grávida. **

**Rin sentiu o sangue correr gelado.**

**-Como...? Como sabes?**

**-Escutei o som quando o concebestes. **

**Rin fechou os olhos e virou o rosto para o lado.**

**-Não estás feliz? - escutou-o perguntar.**

**-É que isso só aumenta minha preocupação... Em saber que ainda não sou...**

**Novamente se calou quando lembrou-se que não poderia falar **_naquele _**assunto. **

**-Quando eu disse que seria para sempre, eu falei sério, Rin.**

**-Eu sei... – foi o comentário dela.**

**-E será para todo sempre.**

**Sesshoumaru virou-a de costas para deitar-se em cima dela e pressionar o queixo no ombro dela.**

**-Eu ainda não sei como, mas **_nada _**irá nos separar. E ainda temos **_muito _**tempo para pensar nisso... Vamos apenas aproveitar nosso tempo até encontrarmos uma resposta.**

**-Certo... – ela respondeu, fechando os olhos e trazendo o rosto dele para mais perto do dela com uma mão, esta deslizando lentamente pelo cabelo dele.**

**Alguns minutos depois, ela perguntou:**

**-E nosso filho?**

**-O que tem ele? – ele também fechou os olhos para sentir o perfume dela.**

**-Aceita-lo-ás mesmo sendo um meio-demônio? Teu irmão também é um, mas o detestas.**

**-Não compara nosso futuro filho com aquele **_hannyo _**idiota.**

**-Oh...**

**-Nosso filho não terá aquelas **_orelhas._

**Rin reprimiu um sorriso, mas não conseguiu, dando uma sonora risada. Sesshoumaru teve que sair de cima dela para deixá-la rindo mais à vontade no futon.**

**-Mas e se ele nascer com as tuas marcas do rosto?**

**-Algum problema com as minhas marcas? - ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha e fazendo-a rir de novo.**

**Quando Rin finalmente se acalmou, ele deu um sorriso de satisfação ao ver a, agora, mulher num momento que não era de preocupação. Sem tristezas, Rin, sem sentimentos ruins e sem preocupações.**

**Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos dele, ela perguntou:**

**-Como saberemos que encontramos uma resposta?**

**-Queres tanto quanto eu quero viver com você, não?**

**-Sim...**

**-Nós saberemos. – ele falou, pressionando a testa na dela e fechando os olhos – **_Confia neste Sesshoumaru..._

**_Oshimai_**

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_

Há uma pequena referência aqui ao episódio 162 de Inuyasha, "_Para sempre com Sesshoumaru",_ na parte em que Rin pergunta a Sesshoumaru se ele um dia a esquecerá se ela vier a morrer, pergunta feita quando estavam perto de algumas sepulturas. Achei que seria bom usar aqui. _(sorrindo)_

A música que escolhi é da trilha sonora de _Visions of Escaflowne_ movie, chamada _Yubiwa_("Anel"), nas versões inglês e japonês. Apesar de não gostar de Escaflowne (vi a série há quase 5 anos!), gostei muito da adaptação para o cinema, um dos melhores filmes que já vi! E que trilha sonora maravilhosa também!

Este monstro de one-shot deu 43 páginas no MS Word e é um dos trabalhos que mais me deixou feliz em escrever depois de Four Seasons (sempre em primeiro... _sorriso sem graça). _Um presente especial para alguém especial! Leila, espero que tenha gostado! Muitas felicidades no seu dia, e fique feliz porque já pode ler... opa... Esqueci que não posso falar. Você achava que eu faria alguma coisa muito má por causa do meu _evil smile_? _(olha desconfiada)_

Parabéns, parabéns, parabéns!

Aos que leram até aqui e quiserem comentar, ficarei muito feliz em receber o comentário, principalmente se achar este fluffy one-shot (na minha opinião) digno de um.

Kisu no Shampoo-chan.


End file.
